Something Different
by Singer.Writer.Artist
Summary: Kim Crawford was tired of guys using the same pick-up-lines to ask her out. All that changes when she meets Jack Brewer, a young doctor, who slowly makes his way to her heart. Will Kim follow her heart or will she avoid her feelings for Jack? How can you try to be 'Just Friends' when you're stuck planning your friends' wedding together?
1. Meetings and Engagements

**A/N: Hey people! How you doing? Anyway, this is a new story and I'm kind of new to this thing so…yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! Although I wish did…**

**Kim's POV**

I ran down the stairs of my apartment with my iPod in my hand. I slipped the said device into the pocket of my yoga pants before I put my earphones in my ears. I put the keys to my apartment in my other pocket before I walked out of my apartment. I walked out of my apartment building and made my way to Seaford Park. I started jogging along the path that was there for runners. After a few minutes of jogging, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I stopped jogging and turned around. I came face to face with the most … attractive man I've ever seen. I would have said that he was hot but I'm a mature adult now so I- who am I kidding? He's hot, okay!

"Hi. You dropped this awhile ago." He said. While he talked, I took advantage of it to study his features. He had amazing dark brown hair, two cute little markings on his cheeks and beautiful brown eyes that could make any girl melt.

"Thanks. I didn't even notice." I replied as I took my apartment keys from the attractive brunt in front of me.

"No problem. I don't mind doing things for beautiful women like you." He said. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I bit my lip and smiled shyly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jack. Jack Brewer."

"I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."

"Do you want to jog together?"

"Sure."

During the 30 minutes of jogging that we did, we learned a lot about each other. I learned that Jack's a doctor and he works at Seaford Hospital. He lives in a penthouse with his butler, Calvin. He used to go to Swathmore Academy and was voted as Student Council President every year. He used to take karate when he was younger and is currently a fifth degree black belt.

"Really? I'm a fifth degree black belt too!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, I never would've guessed."

"Whatever. I really need to go anyway."

"Wait." Jack took a pen out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't question me." He muttered as he wrote his phone number on my arm. When he was done, he placed the pen back in his pocket and I looked at my arm.

"Call me sometime." Jack said and winked at me before he walked away. I looked down at my arm again and smiled. I think I may have just found myself a love life.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I jogged back to my apartment building. I entered the lobby of the building and waved at the doorman.

"Hey Walter!" I exclaimed as I walked into the elevator. I heard Walter respond as the elevator doors closed and I pressed the button for the penthouse. After a few seconds the doors opened to reveal my penthouse. I stepped inside and made my way to the staircase.

"Well, someone seems happy today." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Calvin, my butler, standing at the foot of the staircase with a smirk on his face. I was confused for a moment before I realized that I was still grinning.

I shrugged, "I just want to be happy. Can't I grin without having a reason to?"

"No. Either you did something evil, you're drunk or you met a girl your interested in. I'm going to guess it's the last one."

"Fine. I met girl at the park. Her name is Kim Crawford and she's a lawyer. She's 24 years old and she has blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Sounds like a perfect catch to me."

I shrugged at Calvin one last time before I made my way upstairs. I walked down the hall and opened my bedroom door. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I walked towards my walk-in-closet and started searching for a new outfit. I finally decided to wear a white v-neck, a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, dark blue jeans, white high tops and a dog tag chain. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I went back into my room and changed into the clothes that I picked out. I grabbed my wallet, aviators, phone and car keys off of my dresser before I made my way downstairs.

I said goodbye to Calvin and stepped into the elevator. When the doors finally opened I walked out of the lobby and made my way towards the building's garage where people who live the apartment building can park their cars. I walked towards my white BMW convertible and got in. I started the car and put on my aviators. I left the top of my convertible down and drove off. I drove through the streets of Seaford until I turned into the parking lot for Starbucks. I got out of my car and made my way to the clear glass doors that served as the front entrance. I could feel a few girls' gazes on me. I smirked and walked inside Starbucks. I scanned the interior of the popular café. I smiled when I spotted a familiar Latino with an even more familiar brunette with him. I walked over to their booth and sat down across from them.

"Hey Grace. Hey Jerry," I greeted them, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Before we tell you anything, I need an update on your love life so you don't get left out." Grace said. She's my twin sister and Jerry's been my best friend since kindergarten.

I sighed, "Nothing is going on right now, but I met a girl at the park-"

"Tell me all about her!" Grace interjected. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and told her the same thing I told Calvin but this time I gave her details on how Kim and I met knowing that she would pry the information out of me eventually.

"O.M.G! I _so _have to meet her!" Grace squealed. Jerry cringed at the sound since he was sitting next to her. I rolled my eyes once again at my sister.

"Whatever. Anyway, what is this 'big news' about?" I asked using air quotes for the words 'big news'. Jerry and Grace glanced at each other with excited grins before they turned their attention back to me.

"We're engaged!"

**A/N: So, that was my first chapter of my first story. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Bye Munchkins!**


	2. Phone Calls and Visits

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm glad that so many of you like my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Grace's POV

Jerry and I wait in anticipation for any kind of reaction from Jack. He just remains silent and still. I think its okay to say that he's shocked. My palms are starting to get sweaty as my nerves kick in. Why I'm nervous, you may ask? It's just that Jack was born first so I guess you could say that he's my older brother. I've always looked up to him and listened to his opinion first when I'm about to do something. After what seems like two hours, which is only a minute in reality, Jack finally reacted. He raised his aviators so that they could rest on top of his head. His face looked so serious that I actually thought he would disapprove of the engagement. Instead, a smile breaks out onto his face.

"Y-you're not m-mad?" I stuttered out.

Jack laughed, "Why would I be mad? I've been waiting for Jerry to man up and pop the question ever since you guys got together."

I blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the situation. I guess I was being paranoid about the whole thing.

"So," Jack started, "when's the wedding?" Jerry and I looked at each other unsure about the question. We never really thought about a date for the wedding. When he didn't hear an answer, Jack looked up from his iphone to stare at us.

"You never picked out a date for your wedding?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head sheepishly. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at me. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers and a grin appeared on his face.

"October 3rd !" He exclaimed.

"What?" Jerry asked stupidly. What did you expect? He's … well, Jerry. Jack sighed and began to explain.

"You should have your wedding on October 3rd because that's the day that you met each other. It's the beginning of May now so you should have five months to plan the wedding."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Jack, you just gave me the perfect idea! I want you and Kim to plan my wedding." I said. Jack looked shocked for a moment before he spoke up.

"I'd be happy to plan your wedding but, why Kim?" He asked, "You barely know her! Heck, _I _barely know her!"

"You two seem like you could work well together. Besides, you wouldn't want to upset your favorite sister, now would you?"

"You're my _only_ sister."

"Exactly."

Kim's POV

Once I stopped staring at my arm, I walked over to a park bench and sat down. I started thinking back to when Jack and I were talking. To be honest, that was the most open I've ever been with a guy I just met. What's happening to me? After being left with a broken heart by countless of guys, Jack comes along and all of a sudden I'm being all girly and open with him. I was snapped out of my thoughts by some blond guy sitting next to me.

"Hey babe. What's your sign?" He asked in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Do not enter." I muttered as I walked away** (1)**. I soon reached my apartment building and walked into the lobby. I went over to the elevator and pressed the button beside it. After a few seconds, the doors opened and I stepped inside. I pressed the button for my floor as the doors closed. They soon opened again and I walked out of the elevator. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of my apartment door. I took my key out of my pocket and stuck it in the key hole. When I stepped inside my apartment, I closed the door behind me and went into my bedroom. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I changed into a pair of pink short shorts, a pink tank top and a purple tank top over it. I ended up sitting on my couch watching Tangled. I was halfway through the movie when my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim!"

"Jack? How did you get my number?"

"Phone book, duh. Anyway, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me plan my sister's wedding."

"What?"

I heard Jack sigh on the other end of the line.

"Look Kim, my sister, Grace, is getting married and I told her about you. That was obviously a wrong idea because now she wants both of us to plan her wedding. Please say yes."

"Why should I?"

"You're making this more difficult than it was supposed to be. Just say yes, please. I'm practically begging and that rarely ever happens."

I sighed, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thanks so much! And I know that I owe you for helping me plan my crazy sister's wedding." Jack chuckled and I suddenly heard a slap. "Ow! Grace! I'll see you later Kim."

The line went dead and I sighed. What did I get myself into? Before I could think about what just happened, I heard a knock on my door and I stood up. I walked over to my door and opened it. I froze once I saw who was there.

**A/N: Hey people! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy writing the first part of this chapter.**

**I got this from someone's profile. Credit goes to whoever came up with this.**

**Bye Munchkins!**


End file.
